


какой кошмар, невеста-то у бедолаги погуливает

by Happy_me



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, wedding dress smut, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_me/pseuds/Happy_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Так рада, что ты смогла придти, Самин! Я же никогда не получаю от тебя ответа на мои приглашения.<br/>Конечно же, Шоу закатила глаза:<br/>– Я вообще хочу знать, что здесь происходит?</p>
            </blockquote>





	какой кошмар, невеста-то у бедолаги погуливает

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790462) by [oneworldaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneworldaway/pseuds/oneworldaway). 



> Название фика – это строчка из песни «I Write Sins Not Tragedies» группы Panic! At The Disco. Автор ни в коем случае не называет Рут шлюхой.
> 
> Переведено на Femslash Secret Santa 2016 в подарок alba-longa.

– Мои поздравления? – сзади раздался немного ошеломленный голос, и Рут отвернулась от зеркала, в котором она, усмехнувшись, оценивающе рассматривала себя; юбка ее длинного, белого платья, всколыхнулась, когда она повернулась.

– Так рада, что ты смогла придти, Самин! Я же никогда не получаю от тебя ответа на мои приглашения.

Конечно же, Шоу закатила глаза:

– Я вообще хочу знать, что здесь происходит?

– К счастью для всех нас, это не будет настоящим соглашением в стиле _«пока смерть не разлучит нас»_ , – объяснила Рут, подходя к туалетному столику около Самин и положив на него вуаль, которую она собиралась надеть. – Я просто должна буду отжать одну последнюю деталь процессора у моего жениха, прежде чем каждый из нас пойдет своей дорогой.

Она наклонилась ближе к Шоу с заговорщическим видом, радуясь внутри, что та не отстранилась:

– Между нами говоря, видела того парня внизу? Он не настоящий священник. Ни одна из сторон не будет законно связана браком.

– Неважно, – отрезала Шоу, – я здесь только для того, чтобы помешать шаферу убить тебя еще до того, как начнется церемония. Он знает, что ты вышла на них и их маленький компьютерный проект.

– Я _знала_ , что Тим не может быть настолько хорош, как кажется, – сказал Рут, качая головой. – Ох уж эти современные мужчины.

Шоу не ответила, и после паузы Рут осознала, что Самин рассматривала ее:

– Ты выглядишь... – глаза Рут расширились, зажигаясь нетерпеливым ожиданием, – вычурно в этих кружевах.

Рут поджала губы, но ее глаза все еще сохраняли улыбку:

– Это очень популярный тип платьев для такого рода событий, – произнесла она, понимая, что находится теперь слишком близко к Шоу. Рут вспомнила, что Шоу закрыла дверь, когда вошла в комнату, и почувствовала себя осмелевшей.

– Тем не менее, платье не самая моя любимая часть, – прошептала Рут, собирая подол юбки и приподнимая его до колена прежде, чем найти руку Шоу и провести ею вдоль ноги до такой же кружевной, как и платье, подвязки. – Вот то, что под ним, мне нравится больше.

А потом Самин поцеловала ее, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы убрать их обычную разницу в росте, особенно когда Рут к своему платью надела такие высоченные шпильки. Она провела языком по контуру губ Рут, безмолвно прося ее разрешения вторгнуться дальше, и она позволила, оставив руку Шоу на своей ноге, пока сама обхватила ее своими руками. Пока они целовались, Самин лениво вырисовывала круги вдоль внутренней части бедра Рут, а другая рука в это время задирала подол свадебного платья все выше. Неожиданный стон вырвался из горла Рут, когда руки Самин накрыли изгибы ее задницы сквозь кружевное нижнее белье, и Рут откинулась назад с мягким смехом:

– Я знала, что тебе это понравится, – выдохнула она.

– Заткнись, – прорычала Шоу; схватив Рут за руку, она развернула ее, прижав спиной к закрытой двери, и упала на колени.

Рут задрожала в восхищение, когда Шоу исчезла под слоями тюля, чувствуя ее там, где она не могла видеть Самин. Шоу бесцеремонно стащила трусики Рут вниз, а потом начала медленно покусывать ее бедро, продвигаясь все выше.

– Как бы это не было приятно, я действительно скоро должна быть внизу, – прошептала Рут, чуть задыхаясь, и оперлась на дверь, – и мне все еще надо повторить мою клятву.

– Так начинай повторять, – донесся голос Шоу из-под вороха юбок за секунду до того, как ее рот оказался между ног Рут.

– Ммм... Давай начнем, – выдохнула Рут, собираясь с мыслями, чтобы вспомнить слова, что заучила, так как была крайне отвлечена тем ритмом, с которым язык Шоу кружил вокруг ее клитора: слишком медленно, слишком мягко.

– С того момента, когда мы впервые увидели друг друга в спортивном зале в прошлый четверг, я знала, что ты стал для меня тем самым единственным, – начала говорить Рут, так мечтательно, как только могла, и ей показалось, что Шоу вроде раздраженно фыркнула внизу, но горячим дыханием Самин Рут насладилась в полной мере.

¬– Ты единственный человек, который действительно понимает меня, и я надеюсь, что мы потратим оставшуюся часть нашей жизни, узнавая друг друга все лучше и лучше. – Она ухмыльнулась сама себе, в то время как Шоу продолжала дразнить ее, вновь доказывая, что она как раз таки точно знает, что Рут нравится. Ногти впились в ее бедра, и Рут задалась вопросом, как долго ее ноги смогут ее держать, потому что чувствовала, как они дрожат в ее модных шпильках.

– У нас времени в обрез, Самин, – напомнила она им обоим, прежде чем была бы поглощена, чтобы позаботиться о напоминании. Шоу в ответ, наконец-то, усилила давление так, как любила Рут, стимулируя ее одновременно двумя пальцами.

– Я обещаю сделать тебя счастливым, лелеять тебя всегда, – продолжала Рут, ее голос дрожал. Не только голос, но и сама она вся дрожала, поскольку Шоу установила, наконец, неумолимый темп, и ее язык и рука двигались в прекрасном тандеме, подводя Рут к самому краю, – я приложу все усилия, чтобы защитить тебя от опасности, и я всегда буду на твоей стороне в болезни и в здравии, ровно столько, сколько мы оба будем в живых.

Напряжение в ее голосе то увеличивалось, то уменьшалось, когда темп Шоу ускорился, и она стала работать пальцами все сильнее. Рут чувствовала себя так, словно находилась за сотни миль от этой фальшивой церемонии, в которой она собиралась участвовать.

– И после смерти тоже, – добавила она. Вообще-то эта запоздалая мысль была предназначена совсем не для ее жениха.

Шоу ответила на ее слова особо «удачным» движением пальцев внутри, вырывая из Рут вскрик, и она могла только надеяться, что шафер уже ушел из соседней комнаты и не услышал ее. Рут ухватилась за ткань своей юбки, то ли пытаясь приподнять ее, чтобы увидеть Шоу, то ли для того, чтобы просто вцепиться хоть во что-то, пока умелый рот Шоу возносил ее к вершине оргазма, прежде чем Самин сама погрузилась в удовольствие.

Когда Рут, наконец, смогла отдышаться, она обнаружила себя на полу, вернув самоконтроль как раз в тот момент, чтобы увидеть, как Шоу выползает из-под ее юбки, часть прядей выбились из ее конского хвоста и прилипли к потному лицу. Самин на секунду задержала на ней свой взгляд, словно собиралась вытереть руки о юбку Рут, но, кажется, потом она передумала и использовала для этого край своей футболки.

Улыбка на лице Шоу напоминала волчий оскал, и Рут не могла не возвратить ей эту улыбку.

– Думаю, мне стоит пойти к алтарю, – сказала Рут, медленно поднимаясь на ноги, и демонстративно потянула наверх свои трусики, потом поправила подвязки, Шоу наблюдала за нею с пола. – Увидимся после приема.

– После? – спросила Шоу, ее голос был более хриплым, чем обычно, когда она тоже поднялась.

Ухмылка Рут только увеличилась:

– Я закончу тут все вскоре после церемонии, – пояснила она, – но у меня все еще заказан номер для молодоженов на эту ночь. Это было бы большим позором, позволить ему пропасть зря.

И пока Рут выходила из комнаты и спускалась по лестнице в зал, где заждался ее жених, он держала в голове картину того, как опасно сверкали глаза Шоу, смотрящие на нее.


End file.
